


A Taste of You

by elliebird



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Come Shot, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Porn inspired by my obsession withthis photo.
Relationships: Tyler Blackburn/Michael Vlamis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	A Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and posted in 2019.

Michael looked up from between Tyler’s thighs. His mouth was thick with the taste of Tyler, jizz on his tongue, the corner of his mouth. 

Tyler had his head back, eyes closed, the sunlight on his face. He was flushed from the heat, from an hour spent lazily making out in the late afternoon daylight, from Michael’s mouth between his thighs, on his skin, swallowing his cock. 

Michael kissed the soft flesh low on his belly, trailing his lips over skin sticky with come, mapping the space between navel and clavicle with his mouth and hands.   
Tyler’s breathing slowed to an even rhythm. He melted under Michael, his body going loose with pleasure. When he opened his eyes, the heated look he gave Michael was pure satisfaction. 

Michael was rock hard. He could come with a hand on himself and eyes on Tyler’s golden, flushed body, the shameless way he displayed himself like he knew what it did to him.   
What he wanted was a lot more than just stroking off while Tyler lounged and watched, dark eyes gone heavy lidded with arousal, pink lips wet and parted. It sounded fucking good, but it wasn’t enough. 

Tyler made a low, satisfied sound that came from somewhere deep in his chest. Michael felt it with his lips on Tyler’s throat. 

“I want to come on you,” Michael said into his sweat damp flesh. There was a spot on Tyler’s neck that Michael wanted to live in, where he smelled like more than soap and shampoo, like something purely Tyler. He nuzzled it with his nose, parted his lips and tasted him with the flat of his tongue. 

Tyler flung an arm around Michael, arching to flatten himself against Michael’s hot, bare skin. 

“Mm,” Tyler sighed like he was considering it. But his free hand trailed down his damp, flushed chest to wrap around his cock, still hard and dripping. He stroked himself slowly, arching up like hadn’t just blown his load minutes ago, like the idea of Michael’s come on his face was enough to get him off again. 

Tyler, for all his sweet playfulness, had turned out to be filthy in bed. Michael still felt, even a few months later, that he was struggling to keep up. 

Tyler pushed his hand into Michael’s hair and dragged him in for a kiss that was hot and wet and frantic. “Go on then,” he said, ragged, pushing at Michael. 

Michael got to his feet, thighs trembling. Tyler tilted his head back on the edge of the day bed. He gave Michael a loot he felt in his balls, down to his toes, a flash down his spine. 

Michael’s foray into gay sex began months ago with Tyler crawling between his splayed thighs after drinks in the hotel bar and Michael making a move he’d been wanting to make for weeks. In the time since then, Michael’s learned that Tyler is an intensely sexual, and sensual, guy who gets off on his partners getting off. 

Michael braced a knee on the edge of the bed, his weight on a hand behind Tyler’s head.   
Tyler let his lips fall open, let Michael get a flash of pink tongue, let the leaking tip of Michael’s cock bump his cheek, his chin, his mouth before taking it between his lips. 

Michael shuddered. Tyler’s cock in his mouth, down his throat, had him ready to blow his load like a horny teenager. He let Tyler replace his hand with his own and pushed his fingers into Tyler’s hair. Tyler stroked him with a loose fist, teasing Michael with his lips and tongue. Tyler’s quiet personality spilled over into sex, but what he didn’t say was on full display in those big, expressive eyes, the hungry way he watched Michael. 

Michael’s breathing grew ragged as Tyler dragged his tongue down the length of his cock. He gently pushed Tyler’s hand away, wrapped his around his cock and worked himself over, chasing the pleasure as it built. 

He tensed, balls drawing up tight, and came, hot and pulsing on Tyler’s pink mouth, his chin, the bridge of his nose. 

Michael struggled to keep his eyes open. He wanted to watch the way Tyler took it like he loved it, the way he tilted his chin up, let his mouth fall open. 

He shuddered, hunching in on himself. Tyler reached for him, tugging him close and lifted his mouth to Michael. Michael kissed him, still shaking through the last of his orgasm. 

The sound Tyler made was pure pornography, hungry and turned on. He licked come from the corner of his mouth, dragged his thumb over his cheek and pushed what was left between his lips. 

Michael kissed his chin, the tip of his nose, the furrowed space between his eyebrows. Tyler rolled to his side, making room for Michael. When he collapsed on his back, still trying to catch his breath, Tyler melted into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
